


A Night To Remember

by Solthomas_gn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solthomas_gn/pseuds/Solthomas_gn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur Thanks harry for saving Gabrielle, GoF post second task 1000 words, M for a reason. My first fanfiction so please fav and follow. Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

Fleur Thanks harry for saving Gabrielle, GoF post second task 1000 words, M for a reason. My first fanfiction so please fav and follow and review.

 

* * *

Harry had finished his homework and had finally gone up to his dorm when he had the thought that his days were never normal sometimes it was basilisks and some times it was werewolfs but never was his day normal.

 

When he woke up that morning he had been ready for the second task but it turns out that its never simple as a wizard.

 

Harry went to sleep feeling extremely tired after finishing the second task and rescuing Gabrielle Delacour from the black lake.

 

Harry was awoken from his slumber as he heard a voice call "`Arry, `Arry, wake up `Arry." He pretended to be asleep whilst slowly edging towards his wand which was under is pillow when he felt a soft feminine hand cup his and give him his wand.

 

The voice was now much clearer as he heard it again right above his ear "Are you really zinking about using zat wand." Harry quickly rolled over and grabbed his glasses and put them on, Harry grabbed his attacker by the arms and threw them on to the bed putting his arm to the throat of the person below him he then said a hurried "lumos" as his wand lit he realised there was a beautiful blonde girl below him with a smirk on her face.

 

"If I 'ad known you worked zat fast I would not of put only Zees lacy knickers and bra on, no?" He couldn't stop the dark blush that crept onto his face at the thought of probably the most beutiful girl in the country lying below him in lacy underwear, almost like the rock hard boner he got when that thought came to mind, but of course his blush darkened when he realised he was lying on top of one of his fellow champions who was in lacy underwear and he had his boner pressed up against her lower stomach.

 

She giggled when she felt his easly 7-incher pressed against her and rolled him other so she was on top "Well someone is 'appy to see me, no?, someone might zink you were on zat muggle zing, Viagra with something zat size at your age" she seductively whispered into his ear as she clasped his dick. A small groan escaped from his throat as he tried to gather his wits, "wha-" he cough "what are you doing Fleur." He coughed again.

 

She laughed a sing-song laugh as she unclasped his large penis "well, I am saying zank you for saving my little sister from the lake. She means zee world to me, you see?" He felt his penis go softer as he he tried to get her off him but couldn't as she had pinned his arms to his sides.

 

"You could have just sent a thank you letter, that would have been less troublesome and-" she laughed again "but less fun for you and for me, no?" She emphasised every word with a kiss getting lower and lower down his bare chest until she reached just under his belly button. "Zees are in zee way 'arry" she said as she started to tug at his boxers, he let out a unmanly squeak as he pulled her back up so there eyes met. He shook his head as he tried to stop himself from looking at her broad chest. "You can feel zem if you like 'arry." She gushed as she placed his hand over her erect nipple and started moving his hand in a clockwise circle over her left tit. "Oh fuck it" he said finally giving in to her allure. He managed to finally flip them back over so he was on top again and started kissing her furiously as he continued to rub her breasts over her bra.

 

She pushed him up and grabbed his wand whispering a small "silencio" at the curtains surrounding the four-poster bed and a "diffindo"at her bra letting it fall off her, chucking his wand on the bedside table she pulled him down so his face was over hers again and started kissing him slowly, he responded to the kiss imeddiatly his tongue sliding across her bottom lip asking for entry to her warm mouth.

 

When her mouth parted their tongues started wrestling for dominance as she started to pull his boxers down as far as she could whilst she was under him. As her hand cupped his dick again her tongue stole dominance at the first chance because of the groan he let out at her rhythmic stroking of his cock. He snaked his body down hers making sure to lick her right nipple as he went over her tits, when he reached her panties he used his mouth to take them off. She moaned as he started licking and nibbling the nub at the top of her cunt, he started to slide his tongue in and out of clit earning moans of pleasure from the quater-veela.

 

She stuffed her hands inter the shaggy black hair as she started to face fuck him, he felt at spot slightly softer than the rest of Fleur's insides and started to apply pressure to the fabled 'g-spot', he started to feel her arch her back as she moaned loudly and deliver a mind boggling orgasm into Harry's mouth which tasted kind of salty, "ohh, 'arry" Fleur moaned as she lay her back onto the bed feeling exhausted even though she did nothing. She pulled him back up so she could snuggle up into his broad chest and fall asleep.

 

The next morning he awoke naked and confused he put his glasses on and checked his bed side draw to see a note saying, 'See you tonight, This time it will be your turn to see what my magic tongue can do, Get ready for a night to remember. -F'.


End file.
